A Crazy Rich Asians FanFiction by MK Reader
by M.K Reader
Summary: A novel continuing Rachel and Nick's Story through the elite Singapore and Hong Kong "Royalty" and continuing where Kevin Kwan left these two.
1. Chapter 1

A Crazy Rich Asians Fanfiction

By M.K Reader

Set shortly after Rich People Problem's ending. Approximately, 1 week after Piek Lin's wedding.

"So, are you cold? Too warm? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Nick I'm Fine. I am perfectly capable of getting up and getting food and water myself, besides Singapore is already hot without the space heater on." said Rachel.

Ever since Rachel Chu, now Young broke the news of her pregnancy to husband Nicholas Young of Singapore, (the grandson of the late and dear Su Yi Shang) he had been _even more_ protective than usual. This annoyed Rachel; however, she liked the attention. Rachel and Nick moved to Singapore six months before the opening of Tyersell Park Resort, wanting to be closer to their friends, family and Tyersell Park, however the news of the firstborn of Nick and Rachel Young caused one minor problem, one filled with posh private schools, designer baby clothes and elite country clubs; that not minor problem was Eleanor Young, Nick's traditional Chinese mother. Like any traditional Chinese mother, she had been begging them to give her a grandchild (preferably a grandson). Rachel and Nick had been hiding up at their 'small' villa, declining Eleanor's invites to her luxe apartment for afternoon tea, because Eleanor knew all the tell signs of pregnancy, as any good Chinese mother should.

It was the night before the dinner where Nick and Rachel would announce their pregnancy, it was a public holiday so Eleanor couldn't get a spot at any posh private school until Monday. Rachel usually would cook herself when it was just the Young family, Philip, Eleanor, Rachel and Nickolas but with over thirty people, however she still made the dumplings herself as any dumpling made by catering help would feel Eleanor's undivided judgement.

Like this story. Another chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 OF A CRAZY RICH ASIANS FANFICTION

SHOUT OUT OF THE WEEK: Lovesickheroreader

The dreaded and long waited night has arrived. With The Leongs', all of The Bings' but Colette, The Gohs', The Khoos', all of the Chu Clan and most importantly the Older Youngs' (if your talking to Phillp Young). The food was gently simmering away, the hired help bustling around the mid century themed kitchen, however if this was say, Francesca's dinner party (she was not invited, much to Eleanor's dismay) ; the hostess would be lounging in the parlor sipping one hundred year old wine made from VVVIP grapes, however Rachel was mixing the fragrant chives and spices into the dumpling pork mixture.

" Aiyah, what a strange hostess" chattered the cooks.

" Get back to work. lah" said Ah Ling, the beloved Nanny and head of household.

Once the dumplings were made and the other dishes were simmering, the guests were arriving. first there were The Chengs, Eddie now a completely changed man, he gave a _very large _bear hug both to Rachel and Nick, Fiona giving them the very famous three second fashionista kiss and then following the couple off to the kitchen, Eddie off to the Kids Playroom ( Auggie, Constancetinne, Kalliste, Delphene, Chloe and Cassian have been coming over so often there were 4 ENTIRE ROOMS dedicated to them.) The others than slowly tottered in and by 5pm the whole guest list had arrived. Anyone who walked into the dining room would feel a tear as the room seemed to glow with chatter and positivity, untill...

"CLUNK, CLUNK, CLUNK"

It was Colette.

In her now restored and updated rose disk dress, everyone could now understand how she got electrocuted, that dress would cause a fire if in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Having a Party without me".


	3. Chapter 3

"You are not welcome Miss" mutters Ah Ling.

"It's Countess for you" snapped Colette, that commoner had gotten waay to close to her gold plated Jimmy Choo Choos.

"Screw off Colette" snarled Nick.

Nick was still furious at Colette for poisoning Rachel. There was no room for forgiveness for Colette in Nick's heart.

This was not the large ball that had been rumored about consistently at the 5 star resort Tyersell Park Resort. She had been expecting a large party, after all the Bao's were invited. She wanted to cry to Daddy Bing, but he was evenly giving her a disgusted look.

"Fine, I will leave. Leave the presents here Dalia.

A small asian woman followed suet muttering "it's a crap job but someone has to do it".

"Burn them, Burn them all." Nick shouted .

With the situation now dimmed, Rachel decided that now was the best time to announce the news.

"Nick and I are proud to announce that we are pregnant!"

"Congrats" everyone said in almost sync.

After everyone left and the villa was tided, Nick and Rachel were having a chat about the events of last night.

"I still don't understand how Colette managed to get in".

"Unless...


	4. Chapter 4

"Those blasted caterers let that slimy bitch in!"

"Nick you're being unreasonable, maybe there was a flaw in the security system!"

DING DONG, the chimes of the antique doorbell rang through the villa and the quiet shuffling of the guest into the foyer.

"Master Nicholas, Mrs Bing is waiting for you" explained Ah Ling.

"Kitty?" blurted Rachel.

A banging noise rang the house, and wails followed. Kitty was not having a good day. Her cards have been temporarily cancelled due to tonight's events, Jack Bing was 'punishing' Kitty for 'associating with overseas snobs like them'. Kitty than left the home swiftly taking Gisele and Harvard with her, screaming about how even Bernard treated her better than this and threatening to divorce him and take Harvard to America. Jack had also let his daughter in, spouting that she was his 'late plus one' even though a plus one can't invite a plus one. The children where quickly shuffled into their room for bed once entering the house, however eight year old Gisele was not tucked into bed like three year old Harvard she was, listening. Watching. Observing.

Gisele had been observing the world for as long as she can remember, watching cars go by on the 405 at her Dad's Mars Vista house, the shiny cars and clothes her big sister and Mum seemed to be drenched in. But no matter how many shiny and expensive trinkets were in front of her she just wanted normal. She longed for the black heeled boots from Kmart, not the cow hide, diamond encrusted heeled boots priced at the local pawn shop at a whopping $10,450, every expensive gift from everyone in her life ended up at various pawn shops scattered around Singapore (she was saving for Stanford, American university were considered substandard so no one would help her on her mission to study law).

Thanks for reading! Please comment if you want to hear more about Gisele's quest to be a Stanford lawyer.

M.K Reader


	5. Chapter 5

"I simply can not stand him when he is around her! Its like I'm a second class citizen when she rocks up wanting 10 mill" cried Kitty.

Kitty was seriously considering moving to France or London, honestly she didn't care as long as she was away from that bastard. Her only problem was finance and Harvard. She would need another sugar daddy to be able to support her lifestyle and legal fees to gain full custody of Harvard. Jack would put up a bigger fight than Bernard.

Rachel was confused. She knew there would be more drama but life in New York seems like heaven from this distance. As her eyes wandered around the room she notices a small pair of eyes watching the world. Rachel then starts to walk towards the stairs to tuck Gisele into bed.

Gisele now realised what her Mother's 'don't worry about it' were hiding. She was shocked out of her daze of thoughts when Aunty Rachel came up.

"Can't sleep?" quired Rachel.

"yeah" answered Gisele. " I'm just sick of the drama. Jack only says good morning to Harvard, Dad's busy with his lifestyle, Mum is flying to every corner of the world, and Colette is distant and only is nice when she wants something. The only person who treats me like normal, not the daughter of multibillionaires is Grandma."

Rachel was shocked by this waterfall of emotion from Gisele. It was true that she always turned to her Grandma for her woes. Than Rachel had an idea.

"I will be back. Don't go to sleep yet and maybe pack what you would take to Grandma's" said Rachel.

Gisele's eyes lit up and she grinned from ear to ear. Rachel than grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Carol's number. Once conferming her availbility she then led Gisele out into the courtyard to be shuffled into Rachel's Tesla. This all happened under the cover of night not a thing to be heard.

Meanwhile Harvard was awake as the sticky Singaporeon was setting in. As he ventured out into the hallway to get a glass of water he realised his sister's room was left with the light on curious he walked in he saw his sister's empty bed and bathroom. He then sprinted down to where his mother was.

"where's Gizzy?"


End file.
